El primer perro ruso que fué a la luna
by Bianca0303
Summary: ¡¿ENVIASTE A MI PERRO A UNA EXCURSIÓN A LA LUNA! ARU.
1. Chapter 1

||Los personajes no son míos sólo los usé para hacer ésta hermosa historia, es sólo el primer capítulo pero lo he escrito para alguien importante para mí (incluidos mis lectores) espero que les guste. Aunj se aceptan pedidos, .

AVISO: Para los que tiene facebook, les notifico que mi página está abierta para ustedes, son libres de comentar lo que gusten, pronto estaré haciendo dinámicas para aquello/as, que escriben ojalá se paseen por ahí (no les dejo el link porque la plataforma no me lo permite pero me encuentran como Elienai Carolina Murillo Paez o en mi fb personal Bianca de Bonnefoy Williams , eso es todo de mi parte, Hasta luego mis queridos. ||

* * *

 **/El nuevo miembro de la familia/**

En pocos días el ruso cumpliría años de noviazgo con su amado asiático, estaba pensando en que regalo podría prepararle pero deseaba que fuera algo especial.

Mientras en su cabeza rondaban cientos, no, millones de ideas un sonido externo lo hizo distraerse. Estaba parado justo afuera de una tienda de mascotas creyendo que de ahí provino el ruido, se acercó al vidrio para observar dentro buscando el origen de lo que había oído instantes antes, pero nada, hizo una mueca de disgusto, odiaba ésos lugares pero cuando se disponía a avanzar lo oyó de nuevo . Esta vez tuvo más cuidado de mirar. Un perro de tamaño medio y pelaje cobrizo de aspecto sucio estaba sentado frente a él mirándolo con alegría, movía la cola y las orejas graciosamente y sacaba su lengua impaciente. El ruso aún con su frialdad no podía resistirse a la ternura de los animales, no dejó pasar un segundo más y se agachó para acariciarlo.

El can parecía notablemente más feliz y cuando éste paraba siquiera un poco para mimarle inmediatamente con la punta de la nariz movía la mano del soviético para indicarle sin palabras que no se detuviera.

-Lindo, lindo perrito- Decía una y otra vez al tiempo que lo consentía.

Después de un rato de meditarlo decidió llevárselo a casa, durante todo el camino el inquietamente alegre animal le lamía la cara en cuanto se le presentaba siquiera una pequeña oportunidad, se movía en sus brazos bruscamente buscando acurrucarse. Al rubio le causaba mucha gracia y pensó que se llevaría estupendo con los pandas que su esposo tenía en casa.

LLegaron, el ruso abrió la puerta con el juego de llaves que tenía y entró, se quitó los zapatos y se acercó silenciosamente a la cocina para asomarse, quería averiguar si el otro estaba ahí.

Yao estaba demasiado concentrado preparando la comida y sólo esperaba que su compañero llegara a casa. Él tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas y de vez en cuando bailaba pensando que estaba sólo.

Iván tuvo que golpearse para entrar en razón y volver a la normalidad, apegó al cachorro a su pecho y pasó rápidamente haciendo piruetas sigilosas hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormían juntos.

-La hemos librado- Susurró al perrito que sólo le miraba y movía la cola. él le hizo un gesto con el dedo llevándolo a sus labios en señal de que permaneciera en silencio.

Necesitaba llegar al patio donde podía bañar a la criatura pero debía hacer todo un movimiento sutil para llegar hasta ese lugar sin ser visto. Lo ideó y puso manos a la obra.

Sabrá dios como le había hecho pero era ya una misión perfectamente cumplida, suspiró de alivio. Inmediatamente después se dispuso a bañar al cachorro.

Fue toda una comedia, más de una ocasión no se sabía quien bañaba a quien, el ruso daba gracias a sus superiores de haberle "confeccionado" sus ropas impermeables ya que le eran muy útiles ahora.

La ardua guerra terminó. para su suerte salió vencedor pero él mismo lo catalogaba como el peor enfrentamiento, peor aún que las múltiples batallas que había tenido con el tan odioso americano.

Tomó al ahora empapado perro cuidando de no mojarse más él mismo. Usaría la secadora de pelo de una de sus hijas para acelerar un poco el sufrimiento del domesticado lupino y de paso el propio.

Fue para el rubio un largo y ajetreadamente húmedo día, pero terminó, se perfumó para quitarse el olor a perro mojado y fue en búsqueda de su amado compañero.

El asiático estaba por demás impaciente, pellizcaba la comida para soportar el hambre pero se negaba a sí mismo el probar más bocado hasta que el rubio llegase.

Iván bajó las escaleras y se acercó al comedor -Hola cariño- Le dijo al otro seguido de esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

Wang dió un pequeño salto por el inesperado saludo y se volteó para descubrir que el ruso estaba en casa -¡Me asustaste!~aru- le gritoneó con cierta molestia -¿A qué hora haz llegado?~aru- Le preguntó en cuanto pudo tranquilizarse y se dedicó a zapatear con la punta de su pie como si estuviera indignado, su estómago rugió con fuerza secundándolo.

Braginsky no borraba de su rostro la sonrisa –Te tengo una sorpresa~¿Da?- Le contestó invalidando por completo las palabras y los sentimientos del chino.

-¿Ah?, ¿Una sorpresa?, ¿Crees que eso recompensará que no haya comido por estar esperándote?~aru- Lo acosaba con su mirada fría y calculadora, sus brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos indicaban que estaba inconforme.

El ruso conocía demasiado bien al otro y sólo sonrió, la ternura de aquella criatura sin duda derretiría la escarcha que Yao tenía en su corazón. Dió un aplauso al aire.

El perrito tenía en su cuello un listón rojo y una estrella blanca que lo adornaba, además de portar un lindo gorro pandezco sobre su diminuta cabeza. Se sentó de manera que su pelaje cafesáceo pudiera apreciarse por debajo del suéter bordado a juego con el gorro y en sus patas tenía un par de pulseras con cascabeles.

El asiático miró al animal y su rostro reflejó ternura, habría muerto de diabetes si no hubiera corrido en ése instante a donde el cachorro haciendo un sonido igual a la de una fangirl mientras se le acercaba, no lo pensó dos veces para cargarlo en sus brazos, lo llenó de besos y caricias no pudiendo ocultar su felicidad. El conflicto que pudo haber existido ni siquiera se expresó debidamente.

-¿Es mío?- Le preguntó el asiático una vez que pudo tranquilizarse.

El ruso sólo se limitó a asentir observando con una sonrisa al castaño seguir emocionándose por la presencia del cachorro.

El perrito al principio dudó pero pronto sucumbió ante las caricias del pálido muchacho y después se revolvía en sus brazos palmeando con sus patas delanteras el pecho de éste cariñosamente y le lamía su cara, restregaba su pelaje en él. Estaba feliz también y ésa era su forma de expresarlo.

Los pandas que ahí había le lanzaron gruñidos amistosos desde abajo. El can centró toda su atención en ellos manteniéndose a la expectativa. El más pequeño de todos se acercó y trepó sin permiso el cuerpo del asiático buscando quedar a la altura del cachorro. Ambos se miraron fijamente cuando estuvieron uno frente a otro. El pandita gruño, el perro le respondió con una suave lengüeteada en la punta de la nariz. Hubo silencio.

Yao se puso nervioso pero no detenía el posible enfrentamiento que quizás se avecinaba.

Iván al igual que el perro sólo miraba a panda.

Los demás pandas le gruñían desde abajo. Finalmente el pandita saltó de los brazos de su dueño y extrañamente tierno el perro lo imitó. El grupo de oseznos hizo una cama con sus lomos dejando que cayeran sobre éstos. El perro jugueteaba alegremente con el pequeño panda sobre ellos.

Yao se relajó y suspiró aliviado. Iván se acercó a él y le abrazó por la cintura –Feliz aniversario- Le susurró al oído mientras le regalaba un enorme ramo de girasoles.

El asiático se sonrojó al instante y tímidamente tomó las flores. El ruso le besó la frente.

-Iván…- Le llamó.

-Dime- Le contestó

-Wo ai ni~aru- Le dio un beso en la mejilla observando el show que le daban los tiernos animalitos.

* * *

 _ **°Bianca°**_


	2. Él¿Es ella?

||Listo! Aquí está el siguiente capi... Maténme! Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí ya está y ojalá sea de su agrado...

Rusia: Por fin! *agita los brazos emocionado* Disfrútenlo *Les guiñe el ojo*||

 **/Él... ¿Es ella?/**

Pasaron los días y aparentemente el perro crecía demasiado, quizás era su raza, eso querían pensar ellos, pero recíprocamente al cambio comenzaron a notar patrones de comportamiento en otros canes de sus alrededores, cuando lo sacaban de paseo, una jauría de éstos los seguía, cuando estaban en casa ésa misma manada el incluso el ruso, quien juraba ser un poco más observador reparaba en que eran también de otros lugares, hocicos desconocidos ocupaban toda su área para cochera y vaya que era demasiado grande...

El asiático quiso aprovechar el momento, ya que al ser comida podría prepararlos para la cena pero ante la negativa del soviético, Yao tuvo que optar medidas para mantenerlos lo suficientemente alejados de la casa como para que él pudiese atraparlos. Iván colocó un muro metálico que rodeara su hogar pero éso no fue suficiente, los lupinos domesticados siempre hallaban una forma de cruzar ésa barrera y de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado estaban fuera esperando a que no se que ocurriera, impacientando a todos los que ahí vivían.

El rubio varias veces reclamó a su pequeña hija pues creía que era la responsable de la presencia de los animales, sabía que le gustaban y también supo, después de un tiempo, que no era por ella que estaban ahí. Lo que deseaba averiguar eran los motivos y de que manera podía ahuyentarlos.

Un día Bianca, la hija del ruso se percató de algo que nadie había percibido antes -¿Papá?- Le llamó mientras miraba confundida al perro en la cocina,

Iván se acercó a donde le llamaban -Dime hija- Respondió con su típico tono alegre. Al abrir los ojos él mismo se respondió -¡Kudryavka!- Bramó con molestia.

El can intentó huir pero el ruso lo atestó por el cuello antes que se alejara más.

Bianca salió de su sorpresa para defender a su mascota -¿Papá acaso no ves lo que pasa en realidad?- Le cuestionó mientras le señalaba la mancha de sangre en el suelo.

Iván negó con la cabeza pero no soltaba al animal.

-Es una ella- Respondió tratando de dejarlo claro -Esa sangre es suya- Agregó agobiada -Está en celo- Le explicó al ver que no lo entendía del todo.

El ruso estaba confundido -Toda ésa sangre...- Se lamentó y soltó al can quien rápidamente fue a refugiarse en los brazos de la chica.

Yao entró corriendo al escuchar tanto ruido -¿Qué sucede Iván? ~aru- Preguntó preocupado y entonces ahí vio la mancha -¿Eso sangre?- Desvió la mirada a donde a donde su hija sostenía al perro y al verla también manchada de sangre desvarió -San...- No pudo continuar y se desvaneció.

El ruso sorprendido por la reacción del asiático lo tomó en sus brazos antes que cayera de lleno al suelo, le hizo aire para hacerlo volver en si.

Pasadas unas horas el piso limpio y la recién descubierta lupina había sido bañada. A Bianca no le pareció extraño que sus padres hubieran pasado por alto ése pequeño gran detalle, pero ahora tenían el porque de que los perros, machos, estuviesen fuera de la casa a diario y a todas horas. Sí, ahora lo sabían, pero... ¿Qué harían para evitarlo?...

~Fin del capítulo~

 _ **{Bianca}**_


End file.
